


Wizards Don't Take Credit

by CharmsDealer



Series: The Diagon Alley Fluff AU [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Stiles POV, gringotts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be thankful you didn't have to visit the vaults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards Don't Take Credit

So wizards had this whole other life thing going for them, and Stiles never wanted to go back. It seemed every step he took was another world of possibilities. He relied on his grip of his dad’s hand to lead him through the crowd. People parted around them amicably, nodding or smiling with knowing looks at Stiles’ wonderstruck expression, proud and pleased that their world was currently _blowing his brain out_.

Gringotts was a snow-white marble building that towered impressively over the square, a monument in itself with thick white pillars and a long staircase leading up to the burnished metal doors. There was a slight lean to some of the pillars lending Gringotts the air of a dangerous, fancy Jenga tower, or an ambitious stack of pancakes, or a slumping wedding cake-

And then woah. Serious _woah_. The four of them were ushered through a second set of doors, sliver, and let into a marble hall lined with sleek dark-wood counters. The cathedral-like ceiling boasted huge crystal chandeliers, swaying lightly above their heads. The hall was well lit, brighter than the day outside and dazzling as the light reflected off of the marble and back into their eyes. Blinking furiously, it took Stiles a moment to realise that the clerks weren’t actually human.

“Goblins,” Scott said, poking Stiles in the side with his elbow. The goblins sat on high stools and stooped over ledgers and scales. They had slightly too-large heads and long hooked noses. Some of them were bald while others had wispy grey hair that wrapped around the side of their heads like grey-and-white cobwebs. One goblin with a comically large, not that Stiles would dare laugh, monocle had a full head of dirty black hair. It was scraped back off of his forehead and fastened at the back in a limp pony tail.

Stiles’ dad’s grip had gone slack and so had his jaw. “I wonder if Wizards take credit cards,” he said weakly, eyes not-so-subtly searching for an emergency exit.

Melissa was there to rescue him before he did something undignified like run away screaming. “It’s not really that hard to open an account,” she assured him, leading him over to one of the counters, “But you needn’t worry about that for now. Stiles won’t need an actual account until third year. You can exchange enough money to last him each term over at this counter...”

“This place kinda gives me the creeps,” Scott admitted, very quietly. Looking at the large, sensitive ears of the goblins Stiles understood Scott’s need to be prudent. He thought he saw one of them pause in weighing a fist-sized sapphire to flick his beady eyes at the two of them. The corner of his mouth lifted in a leer revealing pointed teeth. “One time we actually had to visit our vault. It was the single most scariest experience in my entire life. I threw up. Twice.”

“Where are the vaults?” Stiles asked.

“Downstairs. _Way_ downstairs.”

Stiles’ dad came back with quite a large pouch, holding it out from him with a slightly dazed expression. “I thought it was going to bite me when I asked for something to put the money in.”

Stiles laughed weakly but stopped when he realised his dad wasn’t kidding.

“You’re going to need a lot of pockets,” his dad said. “Though I’m afraid if what Mellissa told me is true, most of this will be gone on spell potions or newts by the end of the day.”

Stiles stood up on his tiptoes to take a peek at the contents. _Ooh, Wizard Money._..

The pouch was full of bronze with little bits of silver and gold. Coins, although small, were bulky when they were jumbled altogether. Maybe this was a situation where paper money would make a lot more sense.

“Seventeen sickles to a galleon, and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle,” Scott explained. “The Galleons are the large gold coins, the sickles are the silver coins and the knuts are the funny-shaped bronze ones with the little holes.” Scott held open a small brown purse and his mom gave him a handful of sickles. “You can get purses with enchantments on them to make them lighter and hold more.”

Because he didn’t have anywhere else to put his money at present, Stiles took two handfuls from the pouch and started distributing the coins between his jeans and jacket pockets.

“Okay, let’s get you two to Madam Malkin’s,” Melissa said, “If we get your potions ingredients now they won’t keep ‘til the end of the day."


End file.
